kinosjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kino/Image Gallery
Novels Old Novel Covers= KNT V01 CoverArt.jpg|Volume 1 KNT V02 CoverArt.jpg|Volume 2 KNT V03 CoverArt.jpg|Volume 3 KNT V04 CoverArt.jpg|Volume 4 KNT V05 CoverArt.jpg|Volume 5 KNT V06 CoverArt.jpg|Volume 6 KNT V07 CoverArt.jpg|Volume 7 KNT V08 CoverArt.jpg|Volume 8 KNT V09 CoverArt.jpg|Volume 9 KNT V10 CoverArt.jpg|Volume 10 KNT V11 CoverArt.jpg|Volume 11 KNT V12 CoverArt.jpg|Volume 12 KNT V13 CoverArt.jpg|Volume 13 KNT V14 CoverArt.jpg|Volume 14 Kino no Tabi v15 cover.jpg|Volume 15 KNT V16 CoverArt.jpg|Volume 16 |-| New Novel Covers= KNT V01 NewCover.jpg|Volume 1 KNT V02 NewCover.jpg|Volume 2 KNT V03 NewCover.jpg|Volume 3 KNT V04 NewCover.jpg|Volume 4 KNT V05 NewCover.jpg|Volume 5 KNT V06 NewCover.jpg|Volume 6 KNT V07 NewCover.jpg|Volume 7 KNT V08 NewCover.jpg|Volume 8 KNT V09 NewCover.jpg|Volume 9 KNT V10 NewCover.jpg|Volume 10 KNT V11 NewCover.jpg|Volume 11 KNT V12 NewCover.jpg|Volume 12 KNT V13 NewCover.jpg|Volume 13 KNT V14 NewCover.jpg|Volume 14 KNT V15 NewCover.jpg|Volume 15 KNT V16 NewCover.jpg|Volume 16 KNT V17 CoverArt.jpg|Volume 17 KNT V18 CoverArt.jpg|Volume 18 KNT V19 CoverArt.jpg|Volume 19 C6065DjWsAAwCdG.jpg|Volume 20 81mIsoY24GL.jpg|Volume 21 KNT SESSC CoverArt.png|Special Edition Shortstory Collection (15th Anniversary) |-| Gakuen Kino= Gakuen Kino vol 1 cover.jpg|Volume 1 Gakuen Kino v2 cover.jpg|Volume 2 Gakuen Kino v3 cover.jpg|Volume 3 Gakuen Kino v4 cover.jpg|Volume 4 Gakuen Kino v5 cover.jpg|Volume 5 Manga 71hR7wE-p8L.jpg|Kino's Journey manga by Iruka Shiomiya 51JIMPe5YRL. SX355 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg|Kino's Journey manga by Iruka Shiomiya 5105M-+ggfL. SX350 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg||Kino's Journey manga by Gou DfN7-KcXUAAdPLb.jpg Anime Official Anime Img kino.png|Kino's official artwork for the 2017 series Promotional artwork Kino.no.Tabi-.The.Beautiful.World.-.The.Animated.Series.full.2126869.jpg Keyvisual k.jpg|Kino as she appears in the Cafe collaboration. Films Kinos Journey Country of Illness.jpg|Kino as she appears in Kino's Journey Country of Illness -For You- Illustrations Novel Illustrations KNT V01TOC Prologue.jpg|Kino and Hermes in the prologue and epilogue illustration KNT V01 TOC C03.jpg|Kino and Hermes in chapter 3 illustration KNT V01 TOC C04.jpg|Kino Hermes in chapter 4 illustration 20121002125222!Kino no Tabi v3 180-181.jpg Kino no Tabi V04C01 notext.jpg Kino no Tabi V04C02 1 notext.jpg 20120825100202!Kino no Tabi v4 204-205.jpg Kino no Tabi v5 004-005.jpg Kino no Tabi v5 006-007.jpg 20121216015238!Kino no Tabi v5 170-171.jpg Kino no Tabi v6 FRP1 notext.jpeg Kino no Tabi v6 FRP2 notext.jpeg 20120809135019!Kino no Tabi v6 170-171.jpg 20121104100905!Kino no Tabi v7 080-081.jpg Kino no Tabi v8 008-009.jpg Kino no Tabi v8 010-011.jpg Kino no Tabi v8 101.jpg Kino no Tabi v8 181.jpg Kino no Tabi v9 014.jpg Kino no Tabi v9 012-013.jpg 20130701085617!Kino no Tabi v9 250-251.jpg Kino no Tabi v9 urakino.jpg Kino no Tabi v10 012-013.jpg Kino no Tabi v10 016-017.jpg Kino no Tabi v11 003-005.jpg Kino no Tabi v11 178.jpg Kino no Tabi v11 013.jpg Kino no Tabi v11 251.jpg Kino no Tabi v12 182-183.jpg Kino no Tabi v13 010.jpg OnTheRails.jpg Merchandise Figures 22050276 1438050219611626 8835643470509465017 n.jpg|Kino Nendoroid figure in the works. FIGURE-036984.jpg|Kino and Hermes Nendoroid figure released. GakuenKinoFigure.jpg J4ofnmhs4uu426qqyu7kwstsp2otqwgi hq.jpg|Kino 1/8th scale figure released back in 2008. KinoRefinedFigure.jpg|Kino 1/8th scale figure refined from the figure released back in 2008. KinoFigure2018.jpg|Kino 1/10 Complete Figure DVD/Blu-ray 517BDFKB5KL. AC UL320 SR224,320 .jpg 81FL0MQ0nhL. SL1500 .jpg 81rLis34QcL. SL1500 .jpg 4157SJVP8CL.jpg 514C3C0+9zL.jpg 71G-uY5DFnL. SL1020 .jpg CDs 01.jpg|Drama CD cover. 02.jpg DLhTL96WAAAxCY .jpg|Kino and Hermes featured on the "here and there" album limited edition back cover Video Games 7123.jpg|Cover for Kino's Journey Visual Novel 7125.jpg|Cover for Kino's Journey second Visual Novel Magazines Category:Galleries